The Witcher (TV series)
The Witcher is a TV series exclusive to Netflix, based on the ''Witcher'' series by Andrzej Sapkowski, who serves as a creative consultant on the show. It was announced on May 17, 2017, and its first season consists of 8 episodes and was released on December 20, 2019. Production In December 2017, it was announced that Lauren Schmidt Hissrich will be the series' showrunnerLauren Schmidt Hissrich to Adapt 'The Witcher' for Netflix and on January 20, 2018, Lauren Hissrich tweeted that the script for the pilot episode is finished. The series was filmed in Hungary, Poland, and the Canary Islands. Filming began in October 2018 and concluded in May 2019. It's been confirmed from casting news and promotional material that the first season will adapt most of the collection of short stories from and . In November 2019, before the first season even premiered, it was announced the show was already renewed for a second season and would begin production in London in early 2020, with a planned debut in 2021.'The Witcher' Renewed for Season 2 at Netflix Ahead of Series Premiere Main Cast *Henry CavillLauren S. Hissrich's tweet as Geralt of Rivia *Anya Chalotra as YenneferThe Witcher Netflix series showrunner reveals show's first possible charactersNetflix's The Witcher Casts Pivotal Roles *Freya Allan as Ciri *Joey Batey as Jaskier *MyAnna Buring as Tissaia de Vries *Royce Pierreson as Istredd *Anna Shaffer as Triss MerigoldNetflix Unveils First Look at Henry Cavill in 'The Witcher,' Adds to Cast *Wilson Radjou-Pujalte as Dara *Mahesh Jadu as VilgefortzA closer look at Mahesh Jadu as Vilgefortz in Season One of The Witcher *Mimi Ndiweni as Fringilla Vigo *Eamon Farren as Cahir Guest Cast *Lars Mikkelsen as Stregobor *Emma Appleton as RenfriNetflix's Epic New Series The Witcher Debuts Teaser Art and First Look Photos *Jodhi May as Queen Calanthe *Adam Levy as Mousesack *Björn Hlynur Haraldsson as Eist Tuirseach *Mia Mckenna-Bruce as MarilkaSpotlight Profile - Mia Mckenna-Bruce *Maciej Musiał as Sir Lazlo *Tobi Bamtefa as Danek *Packy Lee as NohornNew evidence seems to reveal Millie Brady's replacement as Renfri *Therica Wilson-Read as Sabrina Glevissig *Luke Neal as Vyr *Matthew Neal as Nimir *Sonny Serkis as Martin *Roderick Hill as Fletcher *Inge Beckmann as Aridea *Charlotte O'Leary as Tiffania *Natasha Culzac as Toruviel *Amit Shah as Torque *Tom Canton as Filavandrel *Blair Kincaid as Crach an CraiteSpotlight Profile - Blair Kincaid *Ossian Perret as TinglantSpotlight Profile - Ossian Perret *Gaia Mondadori as PavettaGaia Mondadori CV *Rhianna McGreevy as Lytta NeydSpotlight Profile - Rhianna McGreevy *Shaun Dooley as King FoltestShaun Dooley Confirmed as King Foltest *Judit Fekete as Danielle of BruggeJudit Fekete - IMDb *Jason Thorpe as OstritJason Thorpe - IMDb *Katia Bokor as Sancia of SoddenKatia Bokor - IMDb *Sam Marks as Captain SegelinSam Marks - IMDb *Ben Lambert as King VirfurilSpotlight Profile - Ben Lambert *Isobel Laidler as Queen KalisIsobel Laidler's The Witcher role revealed *Ross Telfer as Draig Bon-DhuRoss Telfer - IMDb *Roger Ringrose as Beau BerrantSpotlight Profile - Roger Ringrose *Lucas Englander as ChireadanRI interview: The Witcher's Lucas Englander on playing Chireadan *Jeremy Crawford as Yarpen ZigrinJeremy Crawford - IMDb *Steve Wall as BoholtSteve Wall - IMDb *Colette Dalal Tchantcho as VéaColette Dalal Tchantcho confirmed as Véa *Adele Oni as Téa *Jordan Renzo as Eyck of DenesleJordan Renzo - IMDb *Bart Edwards as Urcheon of ErlenwaldBart Edwards - IMDb Season 1 Episodes Videos File:The Witcher Official Teaser Netflix|Teaser Trailer The Witcher TV Series Main Trailer|Main Trailer The Witcher Trailer Breakdown Netflix|Lauren Hissrich and Tomasz Bagiński discussing the trailer THE WITCHER FINAL TRAILER NETFLIX Gallery File:Netflix Geralt face.jpg|Geralt of Rivia File:Netflix Ciri face.jpg|Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon File:Netflix Yennefer face.jpg|Yennefer of Vengerberg File:Netflix Geralt full.jpg|Geralt of Rivia Netflix Geralt full2.jpg|Geralt of Rivia File:Netflix Ciri full.jpg|Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon File:Netflix Yennefer full.jpg|Yennefer of Vengerberg File:Netflix Roach full.jpg|Roach File:The witcher netflix logo symbols.jpg File:Netflix symbol Geralt.jpg File:Netflix symbol Ciri.jpg File:Netflix symbol Yennefer.jpg References pl:Wiedźmin (Netflix) uk:Відьмак (Netflix) tr:The Witcher (Netflix) Category:Television adaptations